Teacher Problem
by sick-mindedNTM perverted author
Summary: what kind of love could be harder to a teenage girl other than falling in love with your teacher? Imagine having a big crush on someone where you don't have a clue that he's your GONNA BE SENSEI. OH CRAP, HOW WORSE CAN THINGS GET? S


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**Teacher Problem**

**CHAPTER 1**: Enter Super Hot Hottie Stranger

Sakura Haruno, a seventeen year-old high school student, very bright and second to the best of her batch, quite popular with the boys and envied by lots of girls but most importantly she's loveless. Currently daydreaming while their history teacher is blabbering 'bout things she doesn't really care.

…SCHOOL BELL…BRIIIIIIIIIING…

Everybody cheered and started for the class door. Two girls went to Sakura, one with sunshine-gold hair tied up in a ponytail while the other has short black hair. "Oi, forehead, don't forget 'bout tomorrow okay?" the blond started. Sakura stared hard at the girl thinking. "What's with tomorrow again?" she asked. "Were going to the beach duh?" "Oh. Of course, silly me. Haha!" . The black haired girl bid her friends goodbye and left. The two girls, with nothing to do, left school as well.

Sakura decided to stop by her favorite café before going home. Besides, nobody's waiting for her to go home. She went on her favorite table and waited for a waiter. _'There are a lot of people here today. Odd.'_ she thought to herself. A brown haired waiter came to her and asked for her order. "It's nice to see you again Sakura-san. What's your order?" Sakura smiled sweetly at the guy and answered "The usual." The waiter wrote her order in his pad and left her. Sakura looked around her again and saw lots of couple in the café. From high school students to wrinkled old lovers, you name it. "This is so frustrating. What are they doing in a place like this anyway? They should be dating in some fancy restaurant not here." She said aloud that earned her a few stares. She just sighed, took her diary in her bag.

She noticed someone passed her and looked up. A raven haired guy seated his self on the table in front of her. _'He's so handsome.'_ She thought, she stared at him and shook her head. _'What the hell was I thinking? I can't I was checking him out. Ugh… This is so—'_she was cut to her thoughts when the brown haired waiter came back with her order. She smiled to him again and grabbed her coffee when he left. Again, she found herself staring at the hot guy in front of her. Good thing he was busy with his laptop and didn't even see her staring but little did she know that lots of girls got their eyes on him too.

He was already irritated that he has to mail something so urgent he had to do it now but he's getting more annoyed 'cause he's feeling lots of eyes on him and still he's pretending he doesn't know. A waiter came to him asked for his order. He only asked for a cup of coffee since he's not going to stay here too long, he just have to finish his mail. He looked up to see a pink haired girl looking straight at him. The girl blushed and choked on her coffee when he shot a glance at her, causing him to smirk at her. Said girl lowered her head and made herself busy with a notebook. After a while he saw threesome guys, probably high school students, approach the girl and seem to be pestering her. They were making such fuss in the peaceful café and they're getting into his nerves too.

"C'mon **Sakura-chan**, we just need a little with our lessons. I'm sure you don't mind helping us?"

"Uh—I really like to but—uh…"

"C'mon pinky just come with us or else."

"W—wait, hey!"

Sakura is in trouble, how the hell is she going to escape these three big bimbos. _'Oh man, why does it have to be me? Why not Ino? Gee, she's the one who can handle these guys. Hmph.' _She was about to say something when the super hot hottie she was checking' out suddenly spoke. "Look, why don't you just leave the girl alone. Isn't obvious that she doesn't want to come with you." The hottie said in a somewhat bored tone. The three, as we call them, bimbos got a little taken back at the statement. "Hey, who so you think you are butting in, in others people's conversation anyway?" one said. "Doesn't matter, you're just irritating. So scram. Now." the hottie said making it sound like a command. He gave the three a glare that was just given back.

GLARE

GLARE

A LITTLE MORE GLARE

SNAP

The bimbo"s glare was replaced by adoring eyes. Seem like they got lost in the guys beautiful onyx eyes. "Just another time Sakura-chan. Let's go guys." The bimbo leader ordered. (A/N: Forgive me; I just don't like to put a crappy fight here so instead I replaced it with a crappy glare fight. PEACE) The hottie resumed on drinking his coffee while Sakura just finished hers. She was so glad the guy helped her. She mouthed a 'thank you' to the guy when he took another glance at her and hurriedly left the place.

The guy took another look at the girl and this time she didn't blush but mouthed 'thank you' to him. She left some money on her table and went out of the place fast. She not only left money but also a notebook in the table, the ID card, he assumed, that fell out of her bag didn't go unnoticed as well. He waited a while in case somebody else noticed it but nobody did, much to his luck. He's such a nice guy he's going to find the girl give her stuff back. CURSE IT. He left his own money on the table and grabbed the notebook on the next table. _'A diary? _(A/N: Big bold letters on the cover of the notebook people. DIARY) _Should I take a look or not? Nah. It's just full of girly stuffs anyway.'_ He thought to his self. He picked the ID on the floor next. Sa-ku-ra Ha-ru-no. He read the name aloud. _Nicely named that little girl. _Chuckle.

Our little cherry took a little detour before going home. She went on some secluded place on top of a hill where she have a beautiful view of the city she rested her arms on the old railing and bended her body a little. She was so deep in thought she didn't notice someone was watching her from behind.

He's been following the girl since she left the café and now he was watching her, actually more like just staring at her. Finally he snapped out of his trance and shook his head. "You do realize that you're giving me a nice view of your pink underwear, ne Sakura?" Sakura was startled when she heard someone talk from behind. She looked behind just to see the hot guy she saw at the restaurant. Clueless of what to say she stayed silent and eyed the guy. "Cute. You do have a nice ass that's what I think." The guy said and chuckled a bit. She was kinda taken back by that and furrowed her brows a little. "Um—what are you doing here and uh—how'd you know my name?"

"Ah, here." he showed her her ID. "It fell out of your bag Haruno." She checked her bag to see if he was joking it was really not there. "Oh! Hehe! Thank you for bringing it here. Can I please have it back now?"

"Ah." He slowly walked to her and gave it to her. She bowed her head a little as a way of showing her appreciation. "One more thing, you left this also." He gave her the diary as well and turned to leave. "Wait. Since—since you know my name already can you tell me yours and did you read it?" He stopped walking and faced her again.

"Uchiha Sasuke." He said, resumed walking and waved his hand for goodbye.

BLINK

BLINK

SMILE

_SASUKE EH_

_HE DIDN"T ANSWER MY LAST QUESTION_.

_ON TOP OF THAT HE SAW MY PINK POLKADOTTED PANTIES_

_CRAP_

_CRAP_

_CRAP_

A/N: How was it? It's full of crap and that's 'cause I'm a crap. Thanks for the time and review please. Flame me if you wish.

sick-minded NTM perverted author


End file.
